The secrets of a Pegasus
by rimokina
Summary: It's Apple Blooms first day at a new school! While there, she meets a Pegasus, but is this Pegasus really who she says she is? WARNING: Self Insert, because I am JUST that evil.


"Apple Bloom!" I heard my sister yell.

"Imma comin', Imma Comin'" I yelled back at her as I raced down the hall into the living room, where my sister, Apple Jack, my grandma, Granny Smith, and my brother, Big Macintosh, were waiting for me. "What is it? I asked"

"Well" Apple Jack answered "There is a new and fancy school opening up, and…" she continued uncertainly, I had a bad feeling about this "And your school system decided it would be better to have separate schools for separate grades, and since ya'll be going to sixth grade.." She gulped "Ya'll gonna have to go to this new school" She finished with an awkward smile.

I was speechless; I have to go to a new school? Without Miss Cheerilee? "W-Will Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle be going also?" I asked hopefully.

"No, they is gonna be going to a different school, one closer to their house" I started to cry, I couldn't help it, Apple Jack pulled me in for an awkward, one-armed hug "I'm sorry, sugar cube, but we have no choice, you have to go" I broke away from her and ran into my room, when I reached it I sobbed uncontrollably into my pillow, how could they do this to me? I won't know any one, and even worse, I STILL don't have my cutie mark; they will all make fun of me. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I cried out

"It's me" Apple Jack answered from the other side "Can I come in?" She asked

"Yea" I sniffled, she opened the door and poked her head in, I was sitting on my bed, tears rolling down my face, she trotted over to me.

"Its' okay" She said "All Fillies are nervous on their first day at a school, you will be just fine"

"Thanks" I said I didn't feel that much better "I am tired" I told her "I think I'm just gonna go to sleep now, need some time to think about" I said, she nodded solemnly, and left, giving me one more glance over her shoulder before turning out the lights. I slept horribly, attacked by nightmares of fillies all with horrifying cutie marks, a bloody knife, a severed head, a bleeding skull, laughing at my blank flank, which, I realized, had been cut off, all there was on my flank was a bloody hole where my cutie mark should be. I woke up with a jolt, relieved that it was just a dream, I went back to sleep.

Fast forward to first day of new school

I boarded onto the bus…train, it was a train that looked like a bus, anyway, I boarded it, my saddle bags hug on my sides as I climbed up the stairs. There were rows and rows of chairs, well more like couches, there was a pony in almost every one, when I found an empty seat I immediately sat down, I looked out the window, it was a dark, rainy day. Before I could help it, a tear rolled down my cheek, and another one, and another one, until I was full blown crying.

"Hey" I heard a voice call, I didn't respond, it probably wasn't meant for me. "HEY" the voice said again "HEY YOU, WITH THE BOW" The voice said, I was scared to turn around it wasn't a particularly soft sounding voice, I thought it was some colt, wanting to kick me out of my seat, I was relieved when I turned around and saw…a mare? It didn't sound like a mare "Hi" She said with a smile whe I looked at her, she was lying on her back, her legs going up the wall, with her head layed backso she was looking at me upside down. She was a blue-green color with a dark blue messy mane, dark brown eyes, and black and white striped arm warmers on her front legs, her right foot, and left leg, were light blue, with a space of green in between, her other foot and leg were light purple.

"H-Hello" I replied, she flipped over so she was looking at me up right, I could see she had wings.

"Why are you crying?" She asked me "First day of school?" I nodded sadly "Oh, I was nervous on my first day here too, whats your schedule?" She asked

"Schedule!" I exclaimed "I forgot my schedule, I must have left it at home" I yelled, my heart skipping a beat.

"Oh, that sucks" She replied "When we get to school, you can go to the office and get one"

"Thanks" I said "I'm Apple Bloom, what's your name?" I asked

"Rimokina, but you can call me R.K. for short or Rimo" She responded, there was an awkward pause "This is a long bus ride, about an hour, wanna play truth or dare?" She offered

"I didn't know you could play truth or dare on a bus" I questioned her

"Oh Sure" She replied happily "HEY JAKE!" She yelled to the seat behind her

"WHAT!" Came a harsh reply, causing me to flinch

"WANNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?" R.K. yelled back

"SURE!" Came the reply, a black coated, red maned colt popped out from the seat behind her, sticking his head into the isle, he asked "Who wants to go first"

R.K. looked at me "You can" I told Jake

"Okay, Rimo, take this" He said as he gave her a gum wrapper "and crawl under the seats to the front, and throw it away in the garbage can"

"Okay" she replied without missing a beat, I just watched in shock as she laid flat on the ground, and slide under and between 15 seats worth of ponies.

"So, are you and Rimo friends? I asked Jake while Rimo was slithering to the front.

"No" he replied and didn't say anything after that.

R.K. came back from under the chairs, as she emerged she said "Okay who's turn is it now?" and we played until the train/bus arrived at the school, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach emerge from the cocoon they formed whilst playing truth or dare.


End file.
